serenade me once again
by usoppthesharpshooter 3
Summary: bored usopp wonders around the sunny go waiting for a storm to subside when he comes across a fond memory.


**Serenade me once again**

**Yes yes it's a little late but I thought I'd right something for brooks birthday real quick this is a brouso fic so yes there will be some slight brookxusopp and sorry about my terrible writing.**

**Try to enjoy it!^^**

It was a quiet day on the sunny go a rarity in the new world the crew had all gone inside due to a bad storm coming in from the east. Usopp was hovering around the boys quarters bored out of his mind _"I guess I'll sketch for a bit_" he mumbled to himself as he wondered to his hammock searching for his bag were the sketchbook was kept. The sniper bent down to get a better look _"mph were is it!?"_ Annoyed usopp checked under the bed but was surprised when he found something that wasn't his bag it was harder and more of a square shape a box? "_What is that? Its heavy whatever it is"_ heaving the box from under the bed it was dusty the sharpshooter peered into the aged container.  
There was a number of knickknacks inside some he recognised some he didn't. Usopp smiled fondly at his old slingshots and vials where he used to make his special weapons _"ah the good_ _old days I remember them so well"_ still smiling the marksman delved down to the very bottom of the box were his hands brushed past an oddly shaped item usopp carefully picked the foreign object up. As soon as the item came into view the snipers eyes sparkled _"I dont_ _believe it!"_

Grinning from ear to ear usopp stared at what looked like the remains of a beat up old violin brooks to be exact. Hed always loved brooks music he did love the new him his new style got everyone in a party mood it could lift anyone up when they were down. But to usopp nothing could beat his old tunes on the violin binkie no sake was one of his favourites it brought back fond memories those private concerts brook would sometimes give him...just him. Sighing at the thought of the tall corpse like man singing for him and him only. _"I really miss those_ _days...wait!"_ The snipers eyes lit up having had an idea he grabbed his tool kit from his bag along with the beaten violin and ran to his work shop. _"Yohoho yohoho yohoho yhohoho" _usopp sang quietly to himself whilst working on the dirty old violin mending the strings and sticking broken pieces together like a puzzle. _"I can't wait till I show him I hope he likes it!"_ He thought it was incredibly good timing since it was the soul king's birthday tomorrow this was perfect for such an occasion.  
At five am the next morning usopp woke to cheering and clapping _"damn I overslept_!" The sniper leaped out of his chair and grabbed the now finished violin _"good thing I finished_ _before I fell asleep!"_ Usopp ran as fast as he could down the halls. Suddenly he found himself hitting something incredibly hard. The sniper fell to the floor hitting it hard _"ouch_ _what the!?_" he looked up to find brook standing over him _"oh usopp-san are you alright?!"_ Going bright red usopp nodded as fast as he could picking himself up of the ground. _"Oh it_ _seems like you've dropped something"_ brook extended his bony finger to the object laying on the floor _"is that?" _just when the sniper thought he couldn't get any redder he scrambled to grab the newly refurbished violin hiding it behind his back. _"y-you weren't supposed to see_ _that yet!"_ looking surprised brook leaned in closer to try and get a second look._ "c'mon_ _usopp-san let me see"_ looking at the ground usopp sighed in defeat _"o-okay I was gonna give_ _this to you on your watch when everybody went to sleep but…"_. Still blushing the sharpshooter revealed the brand new violin. Speechless brook carefully took the violin from usopps hands his pale cheek now slightly pink_. "oh usopp-san it looks exactly as it did 2 years ago"_ the sniper smiled at that comment _"i-it took me all night b-but I managed to restore it"_ the skeleton bent down wrapping is long bony arms around the sharpshooters shoulders in a tight hug. _"YOHOHOHO thank you usopp-san you have no idea how happy this makes me_" freezing from the sudden gesture then relaxing usopp hugged the corpse man back smiling. _"happy birthday soul king!"_ chuckling brook pulled back just enough to lean his skull against the snipers forehead _"usopp-san….let me play for you just like old times_" there it was that one thing he'd been waiting 2 years to hear again.

It was dark outside the storm had cleared hours ago the grass now dry and the crew asleep that is all but two. That wonderful sound flowing through the ship like a lullaby and it was all for him usopp closed his eyes content knowing he will never get tired of that tune brook promised he would play for him every time he's on watch for him and him alone.

The end

**Welp that's it hope you guys enjoyed it love to hear what you think!^^**

**Just a reminder I AM NOT A WRITER so don't take my spelling and grammar and stuff too seriously I do this for fun^^**


End file.
